harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Helena Bonham Carter
. }} Helena Bonham Carter (ur. 26 maja 1966 w Londynie) — brytyjska aktorka, nominowana do wielu nagród, zdobywczyni LAFCA (1997) i BSFC (1997). W Harrym Potterze wcielała się w rolę demonicznej śmierciożerczyni – Bellatriks Lestrange. Biografia Helena Bonham Carter pochodzi z rodziny znanych polityków i bankierów. Jej pradziadkiem był premier Wielkiej Brytanii – Lord Herbert Henry Asquith. Debiut Helena Bonham Carter zadebiutowała na ekranie w wieku 15 lat, występując w reklamie. Niedługo później zagrała główną rolę w swoim pierwszym filmie – Lady Jane. Jednak prawdziwą popularność przyniosła jej rola w Pokoju z widokiem w reżyserii duetu Merchant-Ivory. W późniejszym latach wystąpiła jeszcze w kilku wyprodukowanych przez nich filmach. W filmach tych dała się poznać jako aktorka wspaniale odgrywająca role dziewiętnastowiecznych kobiet. Pod koniec lat 90. Helena Bonham Carter wyłamała się z tego schematu i pojawiła się także w rolach współczesnych filmach, m.in. Woody'ego Allena w filmie Jej wysokość Afrodyta. Nauka i kolejne filmy Helena Bonham Carter kształciła się w jednej z najsłynniejszych szkół londyńskich, Westminster i myślała o karierze akademickiej, dopóki Trevor Nunn nie powierzył jej tytułowej roli w „''Lady Jane''” (video, TVP: „Lady Jane”). Sukces, jaki odniosła, potwierdziły role bohaterek z powieści E.M. Forstera w ekranizacjach „''Pokoju z widokiem''”, „''Powrotu do Howard's End''”, „''Maurice'a''” (video: „Maurice”, TVP: „Maurycy”) – wszystkie trzy w reżyserii Jamesa Ivory – oraz „''Where Angels Fear to Tread''” (video, TVP: „Tam, gdzie nie chadzają anioły”). Za rolę w filmie „''Miłość i śmierć w Wenecji''” otrzymała nominację do Oscara, duży sukces odniosła jako Ofelia u boku Mela Gibsona w „''Hamlecie''” Franco Zeffirellego. Oryginalna, nieco niedzisiejsza uroda sprawia, że wydaje się wprost stworzona do ról kostiumowych, ale aktorka szczęśliwie unika zaszufladkowania dzięki odmiennym w tonie kreacjom współczesnym m.in. w „''Getting It Right''” (tragikomiczna rola kobiety dotkniętej bulimią) i „''Tańczącej królowej''” (TV, rola striptizerki). Za rolę Mariny Oswald w telewizyjnym filmie „''Marina's Story''” otrzymała nominację do Złotego Globu. W telewizji wystąpiła ponadto w dwóch odcinkach serialu „''Policjanci z Miami''”, a na scenie m.in. w „''Domu Bernardy Alba''”. Z Kennethem Branaghem spotkała się wcześniej na planie „Frankensteina”, inne jej filmy to: „''Twelfth Night''” (video: „Wieczór Trzech Króli”), „''Margaret's Museum''”, „''Jej wysokość Afrodyta''” Woody Allena, „''Les Portraits Chinois''”, „''The Revenger's Comedies''” i „''Keep the Aspidistra Flying''” (tytuł amerykański: „A Merry War”). Helena Bonham Carter jako młoda aktorka uważana była za jedną z najpiękniejszych angielskich gwiazd. Teraz znana jest bardziej ze swojego ekscentrycznego sposobu ubierania się i ról w filmach swojego męża, reżysera Tima Burtona. Okazuje się jednak, że małżonek wcale nie chce, by jego żona była typową ślicznotką. Zapytany o to, jak czuje się z tym, że filmie Alicja w Krainie Czarów nie wygląda najurodziwiej, odparł: Jej samej też to jednak nie przeszkadza, bo – jak twierdzi – czuje się „bardziej sexy niż kiedykolwiek”. Role 50-letnia gwiazda cieszy się z proponowanych jej ról matek i babć, bo dzięki nim może prezentować bogatą gamę umiejętności. Wraz z upływem czasu Helena Bonham Carter jest coraz bardziej zadowolona ze swoich popisów aktorskich. Porządki mały|272x272px|Helena w filmie Sweeney Todd jako pani Lovett Aktorka przyznała, że utrzymywanie porządku we własnych czterech ścianach jest dla niej niczym terapia. – Odkryłam, że sprzątanie działa na mnie kojąco, niczym terapia – tłumaczy Carter. – Kiedyś nie byłam najlepszą gospodynią domową... powiedziałabym nawet, że byłam lekko upośledzona pod tym względem. Dziś wiem, że jeśli mam porządek wokół siebie, mam też porządek we własnej głowie. Rodzina Bonham Carter twierdzi, że jej dzieci chcą, aby wreszcie wzięła ślub z ich ojcem – reżyserem Timem Burtonem. Filmowa para znana z tego, że mieszka w dwóch oddzielnych domach połączonych korytarzem, jest w związku od 11 lat, jednak do tej pory nie powiedziała sobie sakramentalnego „tak”. Okazuje się, że nie podoba się to ich dzieciom: Billy'emu i Nell, które pragną, aby Bonham Carter i Burton, oficjalnie stali się małżeństwem. Mały Billy miał zobaczyć zdjęcie z planu filmu „''Sweeney Todd''”, na którym Helena Bonham Carter i Tim Burton dali się sfotografować w strojach ślubnych. Kostiumy były jednak częścią filmowej stylizacji, jednak dzieci pary zapragnęły, aby matka i ojciec wyprawili prawdziwy ślub i wesele. W 2014 roku się rozstali. W skrócie Dobrze czuje się zarówno w klasykach („''Powrót do Howards End''”) jak i w najbardziej ekstrawaganckich wcieleniach. Przymiotnik „''ekstrawagancka''” w odniesieniu do tej aktorki pada najczęściej. Wnuczka byłego brytyjskiego premiera Herberta Asquitha jeździła do college’u na trycyklu, z własnego doświadczenia wie, kto to taki majordomus, i emanuje arystokratyzmem oraz klasą. Ma pewność siebie, która pozwala jej pojawić się na ceremonii rozdania Złotych Globów w butach różnego koloru, jak gdyby nie udało jej się znaleźć w szafie dwóch do siebie pasujących, albo nosić fryzury opisywane jako „torba z brudnego materiału wsadzona do ptasiego gniazda”. Przez wiele lat żyła z nie mniej ekscentrycznym reżyserem filmowym Timem Burtonem, ale coś tak konwencjonalnego, jak małżeństwo nie wchodziło w zakres jej planów. Znalezienie imienia dla ich córki Nell zajęło im aż siedem miesięcy, bo tyle czasu potrzebowali na jego uzgodnienie. Jej kariera rozpoczęła się od najnormalniejszych ról w typowo angielskich filmach kostiumowych, takich jak „''Pokój z widokiem''” czy „''Powrót do Howards End''”. Gdy aktorka poznała gotyckiego Burtona, zaczęła występować w bardziej ekscentrycznych produkcjach takich jak „''Alicja w krainie czarów''”, „''Sweeney Todd: demoniczny golibroda z Fleet Street''” czy w remake'u „''Planety małp''”. mały|364x364px Życie prywatne Była w związku z reżyserem i scenarzystą Timem Burtonem, z którym ma syna Billy'ego Raya urodzonego 4 października 2003 r. oraz córkę Nell urodzoną 15 grudnia 2007 r. W 2014 r. rozstali się. Filmografia Ciekawostki * Helena Bonham Carter w piątej części Harry'ego Pottera dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży. * Po scenach, w których Bellatriks torturuje Hermionę, Helena zbliżyła się do Emmy, aby upewnić się, że ich relacje nadal są dobre. * Helena Bonham Carter mieszkała i ma dzieci z Timem Burtonem, jednak nie byli w związku małżeńskim. * Helena i Tim przyjaźnią się ze słynnym aktorem, Johnnym Deppem. Mężczyzna jest ojcem chrzestnym ich dzieci * Helena uwielbia straszyć dzieci, które biorą ją za Bellatriks Lestrange. * Do roli Pani Lovett w filmie Sweeney Todd: Demoniczny golibroda z Fleet Street brała lekcje wokalu oraz uczyła się piec. * W 2011 roku otrzymała insygnia Komandora Orderu Imperium Brytyjskiego. * Wystąpiła w następujących reklamach: - 2007 r. – akcja charytatywna Oxfam Unwrapped; - 2011 r. – ubrania z kolekcji Marc Jacobs; - 2012 r. – kolekcja odzieżowa domu mody Prada. * Odrzuciła rolę Alex Munday w filmie Aniołki Charliego. Ostatecznie angaż otrzymała Lucy Liu. * Jej babcią jest Violet Bonham – Carter. * Kiedy Helena grała w filmie Wielkie nadzieje, przyznała, że tak jak jej bohaterka w książce, podczas kręcenia filmu również nosiła tylko jeden but. Bonham-Carter znana jest z tego, że woli się przebierać niż ubierać. Na czerwonym dywanie wystąpiła już m.in. w butach różnych kolorów. * W scenach w Harrym Potterze przebiła swoją różdżką błonę bębenkową Matthewsa Lewisa. Żałowała tego bo to taki miły młodzieniec Galeria zdjęć 18627872-18627877-large.jpg|Helena w 1986 roku 180px-470_1.jpg|Helena Bonham-Carter w kampanii Marca Jacobsa 173px-Helena-Tim-helena-bonham-carter-tim-burton-24760053-468-715.jpg|Helena w ciąży 173px-Article-1253885-087808E7000005DC-898_468x681_(1).jpg|Helena i Tim Burton 312px-Helena_jako_Królowa_Kier_w_Alicji_w_Krainie_Czarów.png|Helena jako Zelżbieta w "Alicji w Krainie Czarów" Tima Burtona 180px-Skąd.....png|Helena Bonham Carter 180px-Helena_Bonham_Carter_jako_Bellatrix_Lestrange.jpg|Helena jako Bellatriks w "Harrym Potterze" 180px-Dark-shadows-poster-helena-bonham.jpg|Jako Dr. Julia Hoffman w "Mrocznych Cieniach" 180px-383_1.jpg|W filmie "Wielkie Nadzieje" 145px-3_na_10.png|HBC 200px-Fightclub_17.gif 200px-Bellatrix_lestrange.jpg 200px-Ale_piękna_helena.jpg 167px-Helena3.jpg|Sesja Heleny 158px-661_2.jpg|Sesja cz. 2 133px-HBC.jpg|HBC 152px-HC.jpg 129px-708_1.jpg|Na premierze HP (1) 141px-708_4.jpg|Na premierze HP (2) Carter Carter Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci de:Helena Bonham Carter en:Helena Bonham Carter es:Helena Bonham Carter fr:Helena Bonham Carter nl:Helena Bonham Carter ru:Хелена Бонэм Картер uk:Гелена Бонем Картер